What if Elisa was a Gargoyle
by Bunnylover152
Summary: What if instead of simply being Detective Elisa Maza, she was also a gargoyle. What if she also had a magic pendant that allowed her to appear human. How would this change things? Read this and find out.
1. Prologue

Prolonge

Elisa's POV:

My whole life I have felt alone. The only one of my kind. My birth parents kill as we slept, our home set a blaze. And I was left only with limited knowledge of my kind and being a child, I was not sure I would survive to see adulthood.

Forced to steal food from small stores to survive. I did not know what to do. Always living in fear, hunger, and constantly on the run from humans it was unclear what would become of me.

Until one day, a cop started chasing me through the streets after I stole from another store. I tried to climb up a wall to get away, but he shout the area right above me and I lost my grip and fell into a dumpster. When he opened the led, he looked very surprised and I could blame him. There aren't many like me. He saw I was just a kid and offered me a deal.

I return what I stole and he give me something more than a few pieces of food. A home. A family.

So, I agreed. I returned the food and he took me to his home. I met his wife and their new born son, Derek. They welcomed me into their home with open arms. Despite what I was.

I bet you're wondering who and what I am.

Well my name is Elisa, Elisa Maza.

And I'm, well, I'm a gargoyle.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening (part 1)

It all started like a normal day, well night. I was on the rooftops near the new Earily (I have no idea if I spelled that right, if not please let me know) building, when I heard what sounded like explosions above the clouds.

I decided to go and help with crowd control. I glided down to the street and use my special pendant to make my appearance look human. When I got there I asked the cop I charge what was going on.

"I don't know, we haven't even been able to get up there to see what is going on." The cop in charge said.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled.

We look up and see a lot of debris falling right towards us. We jump out of the way and I see something I never thought I would see today.

There were claw marks imbedded deep into the stone. And by the looks of it they were fresh.

"They only thing that can leave claw marks like these are…." I trail of.

"What are you up to tonight, Xanidos?" I wonder aloud.

(Scene Change)

After things settled down later that night, I decided to take a look around in Xanidos's new building.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Xanidos is not taking visitors right now Ms. Maza. I'm afraid you have to leave." Said Owen Burnett, in his usual monotone voice. I have had to deal with him enough to know that. And somehow I get the feeling he wasn't really sorry.

"Listen Burnett, you and I both know who I am. And we both know I you let me up now it will just be me. Or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops. So which will it be?" I tell him annoyed with how he was trying to get me to leave.

He stares at me with emotionless eyes for a few moments before saying, "Very well Ms. Maza. You may go up. I will inform Mr. Xanidos."

We enter the elevator and go up to the top floor. Burnett goes to tell Xanidos I'm here and I go ahead and take a look around.

(Scene Change)

After a few minutes of wandering around I hear something strange.

"_Ggggrrrroooowwwwlllll"_

If I didn't already have an idea of what was going on, I would have it was a dog or some kind of animal. But it wasn't.

I hold my hands out to show I mean no harm and say, "Alright big guy you can come on out. I know you're there."

And out from the shadows comes one of the biggest surprises of my life.

It was a gargoyle Beast, there like the gargoyles' equivalent to a dog, and this one seemed a bit territorial.

Just than another Gargoyle shops down from the upper levels of the castle.

He was very big, even by gargoyle standers, and looked very strong. He had lavender colored skin and black hair.

And the Gargoyle Beast was light blue with a white belly. And instead of having wings on his back he had small wing-like appendages where his ears should be.

The lavender gargoyle than asked me with a deep voice, that if you asked me fit him perfectly, "What are you doing here human?"

I know I wasn't human, but he didn't so I played along, "Just taking a look around. I heard explosions coming from up here and a lot of rumble fell from up here. So as a cop and detective, I decided to check it out. What about you guys? I don't think I have ever seen you around the city before."

"We are not from here. We only arrived tonight. But I think the bigger question is why are you not afraid of us?"

I look at him for a moment before saying, "I would tell you, but I don't want anyone overhearing." I look out in the distance and see the old clock tower and point to it. "Meet me there tomorrow tonight. And I'll tell you, even show you why I'm not afraid. I'll even give you a tour of the city. Like you said, you just arrived here."

"And why should I trust you?" He ask suspicious of me.

"Because I can understand you better than literally anyone in this city."

And with that I walk away having seen what I wanted. "Tell Burnett or Xanidos I had to jet, wil ya."

And with that I left.

(Scene Change [the next night])

I'm waiting on top of the clock tower for my big friend. When I spot something, or rather two somethings, coming this way.

It was the big guy and an older looking gargoyle.

This new gargoyle had white hair and orange skin. A yellow eye with a scar around it. He wore brown clothing and had a sword strapped to his belt.

"I did think you would be bringing a friend. Is he here for the tour too?" I ask in a joking way but I was curious.

The older looking gargoyle spoke with a thick Scottish accent, "Ne lass. I just came to make sure ye don't hurt Goliath."

So the the big one is called Goliath, that's good to know. "Oh come on would I really hurt someone when…"

Before I finish, I jump up onto the ledge and jump off. And both gargoyles run to the ledge looking shocked.

But before they can do anything else, I dispel the magic of my pendant and reveal my true self. A gargoyle (Elisa in her gargoyle form looks just like she did in season 2 episode 5 "The Mirror).

I glide back up to them and lend on the ledge. And they still look at me shocked so I continue what I was saying before I jumped, "I'm a gargoyle, too."


	3. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: first I wanted to apologize I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last 2 chapters so I'm going to start now)

Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do NOT own the cartoon Gargoyles, or anything related to it. I'm just a fan and this is an idea I came up with a while ago and I thought it would be cool.

Chapter 2: Awakening (part 2)

Goliath and the older gargoyle looked at me shocked by what they had just seen. And I can't blame them. I doubt when they woke up earlier this night they were expecting to meet another gargoyle.

"Are you two going to just stand there all night with that look on your faces or are we going to talk?" I ask in a joking manner.

They snap out of their shock and Goliath asks the most obvious question with the most obvious answer, "Are you really a gargoyle?"

"As real as a gargoyle as you and your friend."

The older one asks the next question, "Are there other gargoyles here this city, as ye call it, las?"

I look down with a sad expression and say, "No, besides you guys, I'm the only gargoyle in town. Well, only live gargoyle. There statues of gargoyles on some of the older buildings but they're not real live gargoyles."

The older gargoyle looks confused and asks, "But then how did you get here las?"

I look at them with a sad expression for another moment before saying, "There were 2 others the gargoyles that laid the egg I hatched out of. For all of my younger life, the 3 of us lived in an old building together, just us no one else. And we were happy. But then one night, our home was mysteriously set ablaze, my parents saw something out the window that frightened them. They then picked me up and placed me in one of the hidden compartments in our home and told me to hide. I waited there until sunrise when I turned to stone and then the sun set the next evening, I heard no flames and no one else. So I went to look for my parents. But instead of finding my parents, I found two piles of stone and when I took a closer look I saw it was my parents. They had been smashed as we slept. And I was alone."

The older one looked like he was sorry he had asked and said, "I'm sorry, las. It must have been hard on ye. To have experienced such a lost at a young age."

"Don't worry about it's in the past and you didn't know. Besides, we can't do anything about the past, we can only work in the present to make a better future. A wise man told me that once told me that. Besides, it's not like I was alone for long."

Then it was Goliath's turn to ask something, "What do you mean?"

"Not long after I lost my parents, I was found by a kind hearted man, who was willing to give me a second chance at life. He took me in made me apart of his family. Showed me many things. Thought me right from wrong. He raised me as if I was his own. I don't know what would have become of me if it wasn't for him."

"That's a nice story las, but why was it that when we got here ye looked human?" The old gargoyle asked me.

"Now that is a story for another time. But I think it's my turn to ask a question. What are you called?" I asked pointing at the older gargoyle. "I know the big guy here is called Goliath, but what about you?"

"I don't have a name las, if ye are a gargoyle like us you should know our kind don't need names." The old gargoyle simply said.

"Well in case you haven't already figured it out, I was raised by humans. And I do have a name. It's Elisa."

The older gargoyle then says, "What is it with humans and names? Nothing is real to them until it is given a name. Does the sky have a name?" He sees a river in the distance and points to it. "Does that river have a name?"

"Well, actually that river does have a name. It's called The Hutsion. And if you ask me, I don't think names are a bad thing. They give you your own identity. Your own sense of self. That's what they man who raised me said."

The older gargoyle looked at me for a moment then said, "Very well las, than you can call 'Hutsion'."

I smiled and said "Great, Hutsion it is."

"I am going back to the castle lad. If what Elisa says is true, than you won't need my protection." the newly named Hutsion said.

And with that Hutsion took off and glided away. I then turned to Giliath and said, "Well, what do you want to see first? Central park? Uptown? Broockyln? Broadway? Lexington Ave? Wall Street? Manhattan? Midtown? Just name and we'll start your tour."

"I want to see the dangers of the city, so I can better protect it." Goliath says in a serious voice.

"Wow! You're starting to bring me down. And i was raised by a cop. Come on big guy lets start in Midtown."

(Scene Change)

Goliath and I were gliding above the city. "Pretty, huh? They call New York 'The City that Never Sleeps'."

Goliath looks around and says "There are no walls to protect the city, how do they protect it from invaders?"

I look at Goliath and say "Well here in New York, it's not what's on the outside that we need to worry about. It's what's on the inside."

Goliath looks at me confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the real problems this city has is within itself. New York is a big city, Goliath. And there are a lot of bad people in it. That's why we have the police, they do what they can to help the innocent people that also live here. It's why the man that raised me is a cop, and why I chose to be one, too. I'm sure you already figured out that I have a way to make myself look human."

Goliath looked confused and said "Cop?"

"It's another way of saying police. And in case you're wondering, police are the people who enforces the laws, which are decided by the people."

(Scene Change)

"We're probably the only ones in the park that don't have to worry about muggers." I say walking next to Goliath. We were now in walking through Central Park.

Goliath looks around and says "It is a nice park."

"Yeah Central Park is the biggest park in the city."

Before either of us can say anything else, a bunch of camdos jump out and surround us.

"FREEZE!" one of the camdos yell at us.

We begin to fight of the camdos, but one of them hits Goliath with a tranquilizer dart, but we manage to fight them all off and knock them out. Goliath and i get away and hide under a bridge, when I notice something on the back of Goliath's shoulder. It was a tracking device.

"This is how they found us, a tracker." I tell Goliath showing him the tracker.

He takes it and says "Then we should mash it."

I take it back and say "I have a better idea."

I walk over to a stray dog and began pet it, placing the tracker on it. The dog then runs off, and I say, "There let them chase Rover while we get you somewhere safe.i know a place not too far from here we'll be safe there til tomorrow night." With that, I help Goliath to his feet and we walk off.

(Scene Change)

Sunrise is very close and we just made to one of the hideouts I use if I can't make it back to my place before sunrise.

Goliath looks at me and says "Thank you Elisa," in a tire tone.

I smile and say "No problem big guy."

And with that, the sun comes up and we enter our stone sleep.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do **NOT** own Gargoyles or anything related to it. I am just a fan writing a fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 3: Awakening (part 3)

Elisa's POV:

When we awoke from our stone sleep we went back to the castle Goliath and his clan live. When we arrived, I used my magic pendant to appear human once again in case Burnet or Xanitos decide to show up.

Hutsion walks up to us and says "There ye are Goliath. We were worried about ye."

Then a red gargoyle with white hair walks up to us and says "Who's your new friend, Goliath?"

But before either of us can say anything Burnett shows up, noticing me, and looks surprised, well as surprised as Owen Burnett can look, and say "Ms. Maza, I'm sorry we weren't expecting you. But please tell me how you managed to get up here without anyone seeing you?"

I look at him and say "Don't worry about it Burnett. I need to get going anyway. I just need to make a few calls first." After I said that I began to walk away.

And Burnett walks after me saying, "You cannot just walk away like that. Now how did you get up here?"

Goliath's POV:

As Elisa walks away with Owen Burnett following her, the man responsible for breaking the spell on me and my clan, Mr. David Xanitos himself, walks up to us and say, "Well it looks like I just lost Owen for a while. Whenever him and Detective Maza are in the same room they can't help but start an argument."

I then ask him, "Is there something that you need Mr. Xanitos?"

He looks at me and says, "Yes there is. Goliath, may we talk in private?"

"Very well", and with that I walk away behind Mr. Xanitos.

* * *

When we arrived in Mr. Xanitos's office I asked the question that was playing on my mind.

"Why did you ask to speak to me in private Mr. Xanitos?"

"It's about what was stolen when those invaders stole. But also, there is someone i thought you would like to meet." Mr. Xanitos says and gestures over to a door that slides open. And who steps into the room is one of the last beings I ever expected to see.

"It's you," was all I could say.

It was a female gargoyle with light blue skin and wild red hair. It was my second in command. My mate, who I thought was destroyed long ago. It was…

"My Angel of the Night." I say as I stare at her in disbelief. "Can it really be you?"

She looks at me with love in her eyes and says, "It's really me Goliath. I worried for your safety and went after you, but i was caught in the sunrise. By the time I finally caught up you were already stone. So I asked the Magus to put the same spell on me as he put on you."

Mr. Xanitos then walks over to us and says, "I came in possession of her a few years ago, when I saw the effect being in the castle had on you i thought i would bring her here and see if it had the same effect on her. And as much as I'd hate to interrupt this lovely reunion, I need your help with something."

Mr. Xanitos then walks over to a large screen and says, "As you know Goliath, the people who attacked the castle the night you awoke stole three disks with very important information. I was hoping you and your clan could get them back for me."

I look at Mr. Xanitos before asking "If these disks are so important, Mr. Xanitos, then why do you not tell the pol-lice?"

Mr. Xanitos looks at me and says, "If you're talking about Ms. Maza, I'm not sure that's the best idea. She is a good detective and police officer, I'll give her that, but this is something too important for the police to be involved with."

My angel then looks at me and says, "My love, we own it to Mr. Xanitos to help him with this. It is thanks to him we are reunited."

I look at and say, "Very well Mr. Xanitos, we will help you."

* * *

(Scene Change: A several hours later)

Elisa's POV:

Having heard reports of monsters attacking three Cyberbionics facilities in one night, I decided to see what Goliath and his clan are up to. They're my new friends and the only other gargoyles I've ever met, I just want to make sure they haven't gotten in trouble or anything.

When I arrived at the castle I was met by Hutsion.

"Hello again there las, ye took off so fast we didn't get a chance to introduce ye to the others."

"Sorry 'bout that Hutsion. Owen Burnett and I don't get along too well." I say using my pendant to look human as 3 other gargoyles and the gargoyle beast walk up to us.

"Hey, it's you again. We never got a chance to introduce ourselves. My name's Brookelyn." said the red gargoyle shaking my hand.

Then the small yellowish gargoyle walks up to shake my hand and says "I'm Lexington."

Next the bigger blue gargoyle walks up and says, "The name's Broadway."

And finally it was the gargoyle beast's turn and he introduced himself by jumping on me and licking my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

Hutsion laughed as well and said, "And that be Bronx."

After getting control of my laughter, I stood up and introduced myself.

"My name is Elisa Maza. It's nice to meet you guys. I hope you guys are liking the city. I grew up here in New York, so if you guys need something I would be happy to get it for you be happy to get it for you."

I was about to ask where goliath was when my question was answered.

*_**BOOM**_*

There was an explosion and Goliath fell from the upper levels followed by what looked like a robot.

"GOLIATH!" We all yell.

Just then several more robots appeared behind us. The others begin to fight the robots. And while they were doing that I tried to find a way to shut the robots down for good.

* * *

After about half an hour, I found a way to turn off all the robots. And something else as well and made a quick call.

I then go back to the others to see Goliath facing off against a female gargoyle, I don't remember, aiming a large weapon at him.

"I have a name too, Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago," the female gargoyle said, "I am Demona."

And with that, she is about fire her weapon well I interfere trying to get the weapon away from her, and Goliath goes after Xanitos.

We wrestle for a few minutes until I finally get the weapon away from her, but she gets away.

Not a second later, Xanitos is thrown a few feet away from me. I run up to him and put handcuffs on him and say, "David Xanitos, you are under arrest for possession of stolen property."

* * *

After Xanitos was taken away I went back to Goliath and the others. They explain that the female gargoyle I fought is called Demona, she was once apart of their clan but betrayed the clan and wishes to destroy humans rather than protect the innocent.

"Well I need to get going. I'll come back tomorrow and I can show you all around the city some more," I offer.

"That sounds like a good idea Elisa," Goliath says.

"Well I better get going or I'll be late for what I have to do. See ya guys around."

And with that, I walk away. For the longest time, I have been alone. But in just 2 days, I have made friends with those like me. I have finally met some fellow gargoyles.

Something tells me that life in New York just got a little more interesting.

* * *

_**And that's it for now hope to see you next time. Until then. **_


	5. Quick Announcement

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know I an going to update my fanfictions when I can. But it may not be consistent.**


End file.
